Field
The described technology generally relates to a method for forming a thin film and a method for fabricating an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display using the same.
Description of the Related Technology
Display devices include circuits having a thin film transistor and a capacitor. Each of these electrical components includes electrodes which are electrically connected to each other through a wire.